


Lucky You

by raving_hazelnuts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Free Verse, Gen, Internal Monologue, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_hazelnuts/pseuds/raving_hazelnuts
Summary: "I forgot."He forgot.How could he forget?Ginny's thoughts during chapter twenty-three of Order of the Phoenix.





	Lucky You

“I forgot.”

He forgot.

How could he forget?

Three years and I can’t

Seem to erase those fears,

Memories of a memory

,I blink

and the air melts into

dark robes

dark hair

dark

eyes I found warmth in once

narrow into a cold-blooded glare

They follow me like an inverted

Afterimage, an ink stain

That I can't scrub out.

I didn't think his memories would be lost so easily.

Do I mean so little to him?

He nearly died saving me,

And I thought that meant something,

Meant he cared,

But maybe he was only thinking of

My brother waiting,

Thinking of “Ron’s little sister,”

And maybe that’s why

I cease to exist when they're

Running off to have adventures,

Without a care for the ones left behind,

Wondering if they’ll return.

You’d think he’d at least remember the snake.

But maybe that’s for the best.

I’d forget that whole year If I had the choice.

He’s done what I never could.

Merlin knows he’s had more practice

Building up those walls.

So really he’s the lucky one, isn't he?

I can’t fault him that.

I answer,

“Lucky you.”

(I hope he knows I mean it.)


End file.
